


Moment I Can Feel That You Feel That Way Too, The

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Children, F/M, Family, Holidays, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-11
Updated: 2007-11-11
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: Leo craved her and that scared him.





	Moment I Can Feel That You Feel That Way Too, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“Leo, it was so wonderful to finally meet you.” Michael said, shaking his hand. “Mallory had nothing but wonderful things to say about her father and she was right.”

“Well, she is single too, and since you two set me up with such a magnificent woman, I thought…”

“I'm gay Leo. I love Mall to death but she is not quite my type.”

“Oh, well…”

“Is Josh Lyman available?”

“He does owe me a few favors.”

They both laughed as Michael leaned to kiss his sister.

“Goodnight love.”

“Drive safely. Merry Christmas Callie.”

“Merry Christmas Aunt Devlin.”

She hugged her parents next and they took their time to say goodbye to Leo.

“Nice to meet you Mr. Kincaid.”

“You too Leo. Perhaps we will have more of a chance to talk before Colleen and I return to New York.”

“I look forward to it sir.”

“Lunch in a few days?” Colleen asked.

“Definitely. Merry Christmas; I love you mom.”

“Love you too.”

Leo put his arm around Devlin. They stood in the doorway, waving goodbye to her family.

“You did a good job today.” She said, closing the door and accepting his kisses.

Leo did not say anything for a while; he just kissed her. It was a long day but enjoyable. It had been a while since he had done the family Christmas thing, not since Mallory was a child. This year she and her mother went away for the holiday. Neither inquired how he was going to spend his time but perhaps Michael told Mallory that Leo would be with the Kincaid clan. Jed invited him to the farm of course. His response when Leo said no was a raised eyebrow followed by a stern face.

 

“I do not want you to be alone over the holidays ever again. I know Jenny…”

“I will not be alone.” Leo replied, cutting him off. He never liked to talk with Jed about Jenny. He was sure his best friend loved him but he was also sure Jed thought he could have done more to keep his marriage together. “Devlin and her daughters have invited me over for the evening.”

“Really? You two must be getting to know each other quite well.”

“Ask me what you want to ask me sir.”

Jed still was not fond of Leo calling him sir. They had known each other over half of their lives…they knew every secret about each other. Well, almost every secret. Leo’s explanation for it, respect for the office of the President, was hard to argue against. That did not mean Jed had to like it. He also hated to lose an argument.

“Is this thing with Devlin Kincaid turning serious?” he asked.

“We are taking small steps. I am not ready to talk about it quite yet. Maybe after the State of the Union. It’s not as if we don’t have plenty of other things to focus on right now.”

 

“Your family is mellow. If I would have gone to the farm with the President it would have been absolute chaos.”

“Well, why don’t you go in the den and relax. I’ll make us some tea.”

“I could help.” His hands moved from around her waist to caressing her hips. “We didn’t have much of an opportunity for quiet, alone time tonight.”

“There’s time.”

“Are you sure you're going to just let me hang out here until all hours…drive me back to DC and then…”

“Stop.” She put her hand on his chest. “Relax Leo; sit in the den. Lee and Lee are in there. I will make us tea.”

“Yes ma'am.” He grinned, kissing her once more before they parted ways.

The twins were in the den, sitting Indian style in front of the TV. Leo had a bit of a father moment; could not help what he said next.

“Move back from the TV girls. The radio waves will sear your eyeballs.”

They giggled but did as he told them. Leo sat on the couch, picking up the can of Diet Coke from the table. It was empty.

“Are you still watching A Christmas Story?” he asked.

“It went off. They're doing back to back Grinchs once more for the next 320 days or so.” Colleen said.

Christmas specials and movies were never Leo’s thing but he loved the Dr. Seuss classic. When Mallory was little, he used to read her the books. He was surprised when Alicia turned from the TV to look at him.

“Leo?”

“Yeah?”

“Um, the other night mom told us about your thing.”

“Oh,” he cleared his throat. “OK.”

“Colleen and I want you to know that stuff from your past doesn’t matter to us. We still think you're totally cool.”

“Totally.” Colleen chimed in.

“If you don’t mind though, we would like to ask some questions.”

Leo nodded, though he felt a bit uncomfortable. When dealing with 12 year old girls, full disclosure was usually the only way to go.

“How long have you been sober?” Colleen asked, coming to sit on the couch.

“Six years.”

“Did you have to do all twelve steps or is it OK to skip some?” Lee asked.

“All twelve. That is very important.”

They both wanted to know if he was scared about standing up in front of all those people and saying personal things.

“Well, it’s not the most comfortable thing in the world, I can say that. You know what though, when you reveal things yourself to others, good or bad, they can never use it to hurt you.”

“Yeah. Stick it to Lillienfield.” Colleen said. “He deserves it.”

She high-fived her twin and they laughed. Leo smiled.

“One more thing. Are you and mom…well, do you like like her?”

“I definitely like like her but we are taking it slow. We both have jobs that keep us busy and we don’t want to move too fast. For us and for you guys.”

“Are you going to get married?”

“Coll!” her sister admonished her. “We said we wouldn’t.”

“Sorry, I forgot.”

“It’s alright.” Leo patted her shoulder.

“Anyway Leo, we’re on your side. You rock. Call us the day before the press conference. We will bake cupcakes for you. Cupcakes always make us feel better.”

“Cupcakes sound great.”

“HUG!” they exclaimed in unison, jumping on the White House Chief of Staff.

That’s how Devlin found them a few minutes later. She came into the den with a tray carrying tea for her and Leo and cocoa for the girls.

“What's this?” she asked.

“Just showing Leo a little love.” Lee said as they climbed off him. “Is that cocoa?”

“It is; with marshmallows.”

Devlin sat beside Leo on the couch. Cocoa in hand, Lee and Lee went back to the television. Their mother took the opportunity to sneak a kiss with her companion. Leo caressed her face.

“They are amazing girls.” He whispered.

“Mmm hmm. They adore you.”

“Why?”

Devlin laughed, which made her daughter’s turn around.

“What?” Lee asked.

“Leo wants to know why you guys like him so much.”

“Dev!”

“He’s nice and handsome.” Coll said. “He hasn’t been around kids in a long time but never talks at us to pretend we’re not there.”

“He’s smart.” Lee added. “I always like his ties too.”

“Yeah, he’s a snazzy dresser for an old…I mean older dude.”

“Thank you girls. Really, that was nice.”

“You can thank us with brunch tomorrow.” Lee said. “IHOP is our favorite.”

“Alright.”

“OK girls. Watch your show.” Their mother said.

“Dev, maybe you should take me home soon. I don’t like the idea of you being on the road too late or the girls being here alone.”

“We’re going to get cake.”

The twins beat a hasty retreat with their cocoa. Devlin told them to cut small slices. She couldn’t be that lucky but at least they didn’t have school in the morning.”

“Actually Leo, you're not going home tonight.”

“Where am I going?”

“You're staying here.” She replied laughing.

“What? I don’t know…”

“It’s OK.” She put her arms around him. “Colleen and Alicia are fine with it. The twins know we’re together.”

“They are?” his hazel eyes went wide.

“Well, they don’t know every dirty detail. They know you are my boyfriend; we talked about it. You spending the night occasionally will be fine. Especially on Christmas.”

“I didn’t bring pajamas.” His fingers ran across her bottom lip.

“You won't need those.”

“Dev…”

“That is not what I meant. You have boxers and I have a drawer full of tee shirts. Everything is set.”

He kissed her softly and Devlin relaxed in his arms, running her fingers through his hair. They leaned back on the couch as the kisses continued. Leo slid his hand under her sweater, caressing her bare back. He had not been able to kiss her all day…other things took precedence. She caught him under the mistletoe when he came in that afternoon. He also managed a few stolen kisses when he helped her in the kitchen. It wasn’t enough; Leo craved her and that scared him.

“The girls are going to catch us.” Leo murmured. His lips moved down to her throat and neck. “They are going to point and laugh at us.”

“Its something I am willing to risk.”

“Mmm, me too.”

Devlin laughed, bringing his face back to hers. She teased his lips with her tongue.

“Don’t do that.” he said.

“Why not?”

“Don’t do that unless its bedtime. That makes me hot.”

“It makes you hot.” She lifted her hips to grind against him. Leo moaned in her ear; it made her tingle. “That makes me hot.”

Leo smiled, moving halfway down the couch when the girls came back into the room.

“We’re going upstairs to goof off.” Colleen announced.

“Bed by eleven.”

“OK. Goodnight mom; night Leo.”

“Are you girls really alright with my staying here tonight?” he didn’t want to ask but could not help himself. A woman with daughters…he never thought he would be here.

“Sure.” Coll said.

“Yep. Sleep tight.”

Those words made them giggle; they laughed all the way out of the room and up the stairs.

“They know.”

“Know what?” Devlin asked. Her tea was tepid. She wanted to heat it up. “Leo, give me your tea, I’ll heat it up.”

“They know we are sleeping together.”

“Mmm, probably. At their age they're either oblivious to sex or obsessed with it.”

“Doesn’t that scare the hell out of you?”

“A little bit. I talked to them about it and they still think of sex in abstract terms. It’s something Leonardo DiCaprio and Kate Winslet do, not girls their age. I could only dream of it staying that way. The conversation is one we will have again at certain junctions.”

“Does Jack help?” Leo asked.

“Not really. I will heat your tea up.”

“We’ll take it upstairs if that’s alright.”

“That’s fine.”

***

The soft light of the two bedside lamps brought Devlin’s bedroom into Leo’s eyesight for the first time. She closed the door with her foot, which left it ajar, before putting her tea on the nightstand.

“This is nice.” Leo said.

“Thank you…it’s my sanctuary. When I'm here, I can get away from the whole world. Why don’t you get comfortable? You can play some music; turn on the TV, though no news. Do whatever you want. Excuse the mess.”

“There is not a speck of dirt in this room.”

Leo made a step toward her, pulling her toward him by her belt.

“Maybe a speck.”

“Uh uh.”

They started to kiss and neither wanted to stop. The way their bodies moved together caused Devlin to tense. The shudder went through her and into Leo. He pushed her auburn hair behind her ear.

“I really need to take a shower.” She said. ‘There are tee shirts in the top drawer; pick whichever you want.”

Leo nodded, kissing her again. She separated herself from him with reluctance, going into the bathroom.

“Hurry back.” he said.

She smiled, closing the door. Leo took a deep breath. The colors maroon and crème covered the room. All the furniture, including a chest of drawers, bed frame, headboard, and entertainment center, were cherry oak. There was a large television and a CD system in the corner. Leo leafed through the CDs, finding the Dixie Chicks, Carly Simon, Santana, Rufus, and others he would actually listen to. 

Maroon colored curtains covered the two large bedroom windows and to the right there was an overstuffed chair and ottoman. Leo’s mind thought of Devlin sitting there after a long day. Perhaps she would work on her laptop while sipping tea. She might doze off to Aaron Brown or dig into a good political thriller or biography. The comforter covering the bed was crème but the silk sheets underneath made Leo smile. She knew he loved silk sheets.

Books filled the bookshelves; Leo took a moment to leaf through some. There was much mystery and suspense, some love stories, biographies, and social commentary. He picked up a videotape of the movie Roxanne; he had never seen it. Putting it back, he went to a picture of her and her daughters sitting on the dresser. It was taken a long time ago; they looked like first graders. It was not easy to tell Colleen and Alicia apart then as it was now. Devlin must have had her hands full.

Realizing he’d gotten lost looking through her life, Leo quickly shed his clothes. She would be out of the bathroom any minute. It would look quite strange if he were still dressed. He folded his grey slacks and blue dress shirt after removing them; tied his socks together. The clothes sat on the ottoman and the shoes beside the table. Leo took a moment to look at himself in the mirror wearing only a tee shirt and boxers.

Devlin studied herself in the bathroom mirror, taking a deep breath. She was unsure what to wear tonight; didn’t want to be too blatant in her seduction. She settled on emerald green silk pajama pants and a spring green tank top. The colors brought out her eyes. She towel dried her wet hair, pulling it back in a long braid. She noticed that her hands shook as she went through her nightly ritual of cleaning her ears, brushing her teeth, and putting on her night serum.

There was no need for nerves, was it? They would not be sharing a bed for the first time tonight. If anything Devlin thought she would feel better about having the upper hand. The last overnight visit had been to Leo’s suite when the girls spent the weekend with their father. There was much romance that night…candles, Cassandra Wilson, and wine. She didn’t want her place to be boring.

“Stop stalling.” She told her reflection. “He is going to think you drowned in here.”

One more deep breath, a bit of cherry Chapstick, and Devlin went into the bedroom. Leo relaxed in bed, sipping tea while skimming through one of her books. He looked up, wanted to ask her a question but his breath caught in his throat. Green was definitely a good color for her. He thought it brought out her eyes. His eyes moved a bit lower; her nipples were poking against the cotton of her tank top. The room was cozy…it didn’t make sense that they would be that hard.

Not that Leo planned to argue about it. Some of her midriff showed and it made delicious thoughts go through the Chief of Staff’s mind. Maybe a day would come when he did not want to rip her clothes off. God, he truly hoped not. He loved the way it felt to want her. He loved the quickened heartbeat, pulse, butterflies in his stomach, and white noise between his ears. Every man should experience it frequently.

“Are you a big fan of Andy Rooney?” he asked, holding up the book.

“Ridiculously so. All movement stops Sunday evenings at 7:50.”

She sat on the edge of the bed, right beside Leo, and sipped her own tea. It was still luke warm and that would do. Devlin closed her eyes when she felt his hand slowly massage the nape of her neck. She was not sure if the goose bumps were real or a figment of her imagination.

“Today was a terrific day Dev. You know that I have the perfect picture for the frame the girls got for me. The one you gave me from the Paramount Theatre photo booth.”

“Oh God.” She turned to him, sliding her foot under her thigh. “You cannot have me licking out my tongue…”

“Stop that, you're beautiful. I will put the sweet smile in my office. The tongue stays at home.”

She smiled when he winked.

“Have you ever considered buying a home Leo? Yes, it is an amazing suite but living in a hotel…its very 1970s Warren Beatty.”

He just grinned, stroking her arm.

“I like the analogy. I don’t know; we’ll see honey.”

“I'm going to check on the girls before we…I’ll be right back.”

“Does it matter what side I lay on?” he asked.

“I usually just sprawl out in the middle. You're fine.”

Devlin left the room. Leo put the book back in its place and went over to the stereo. He opened the CD player, took five CDs, and slid them in. Hitting play and then random, the voice of Anita Baker filled the room. She liked Anita Baker; Leo loved that.

“OK McGarry,” he told himself. “You have all night and tomorrow morning. Don’t rush or push; you both might be nervous. Just hold onto her and take your time. Devlin likes when you take your time.”

“They're high on cake.” She came back into the room and closed the door. “I said one more hour of TV and then bedtime for sure. I can be too liberal with them sometimes.”

“Nonsense, its Christmas. Its bedtime for us now.” Leo said, holding out his hand.

“It’s a bit early.” She took the hand, swaying with him to You Bring Me Joy. “Barely eleven.”

“I said bedtime Miss Kincaid. That doesn’t mean we have to sleep.”

Devlin’s smile was wide as she settled in his arms. They moved over to the bed, dancing and kissing. She slid across the silky smooth mattress, still engrossed in the kiss as Leo moved over her.

“Are the girls…?”

“They're fine.” She lifted the tee shirt over his head. Why had she suggested extra clothes in the first place? Well, they were fun to remove. “They are not going to disturb us. They aren’t even thinking about us.”

“Good.”

“Just relax Mr. McGarry.”

She ran her hands down his naked back; liked the way he gasped. They rolled on the mattress so that Devlin was on top.

“You always give me your undivided attention and so much affection. I think it is time for me to return the favor. Lie back and enjoy this…it won't hurt a bit.”

“No pain, no gain.” He replied chuckling.

“Tell me what turns you on and I will make it happen.”

“Oh God Devlin, that sounds...you turn me on.”

She began at his neck, her lips and mouth tasting all the skin before she moved on. His shoulders, chest, nipples, and every scar life handed him over time. Leo squirmed a bit, his boxers starting to strain against his rough skin.

“You like that?” she asked.

Before he could answer, she ran her tongue across his stomach and groin. Leo was not trying to be a vulgar man; his hand had a mind of its own when it gently pushed her head downward. Of course, he wasn’t exactly thinking with his brain right now. Devlin just laughed, stripping him of his boxers.

“Oh God honey, yeah.”

“You want me to do something really dirty, don’t you?”

“The thought crossed my mind. I'm getting hot just contemplating it.”

Saying nothing more, she went down on him. It was the first time but something she had no problem doing. It seemed as if Leo was not having a problem with it either. He put so much of himself into satisfying her before he thought of his own needs and wants. Maybe his need was to satisfy her. Just that thought alone made Devlin mad with desire.

Oh my dear God in heaven, his mind screamed as he gripped the comforter, hold on as long as you can old man. Don’t let go, don’t stop, don’t stop, oh my God.

“Dev!”

Leo sighed loudly as he released. Again, her mouth slowly moved up his body, finally kissing him. Leo tried not to grab her too hard in his excitement. Her clothes came off quickly.

“Excited, soldier?”

“I…I don’t even know what to say.”

“We don’t have to talk.”

She kissed him again. Devlin stroked his face while his body settled on top of hers. She never liked Jack on top of her, though this was not exactly the time to think about that. Leo’s hand caressed her breast, stroking until the reddish pink nipple hardened. He pinched it and she shuddered. He sucked it and she arched her back. Damn, it just felt so good.

“Mmm, Leo.” She ran her fingers through his hair.

“I've only just begun.”

“Glad to hear it.”

It had been quite some time since sex had been so incredible. Since it had been lovemaking; a gift and not some chore to get through with a straight face. It was something they shared, enjoyed, taught and learned. What an extraordinary feeling to be compatible with someone in real life and in bed. Leo took his time on her breasts. Devlin knew how much he liked them. In his hands, in his mouth; he told her they were perfect.

His hand moved across her flat stomach, down and between her thighs. As Leo made love to her with his fingers, Devlin shut her eyes tight and held on for the ride. He was skilled and knew exactly how to bring her to the edge repeatedly without pushing her over. She made a sound that mixed agony and ecstasy when he stroked her clit. Her orgasm made her cry out.

“Trying to wake the house?” he asked, hardly stifling his laughter.

She flushed slightly as she stroked his chest.

“I assure you they can't hear us. Though we can stop if you…”

“I can't stop.”

He moved her legs further apart. Devlin lifted her hips and buttocks, her breath hitching as Leo pushed himself inside of her. Her hands grabbed hold of his hips.

“You alright?” his voice was so gentle when he asked.

“You feel so good in me Leo.”

When she said it, it drove him out of his mind. They moved together on the bed as Leo tried to control his emotions and want as he thrust in and out of her.

“Oh Leo, Leo, oh God, oh Leo.”

“Yeah, yeah, oh baby, hold on to me.”

She did, feeling the adrenaline rush through her bloodstream like electricity. Leo thrust again, calling out her name as they reached the pinnacle together. He pulled her closer Devlin biting down on her lip to hold back the scream that filled her lungs.

“Jesus.”

He fell over onto the comforter, eyes closed and heart beating fast. Leo put his hand on her stomach and felt the butterflies.

“That was…” Devlin could not finish her thought.

“Yeah, pretty much.”

She laughed, holding him close again. They kissed away the last of their bliss as calm came over the room. Sade played on the CD player and no words were spoken. Devlin straddled Leo, leaning to kiss him long and hard on the mouth. He moaned, wrapping his arms around her back. When he stroked her naked skin, they could feel the current between them.

“I like this.” She whispered in his ear before capturing the lobe between her lips. “I like having you naked in my bed. I like falling asleep and waking up with you. I like listening to you talk; even just breathe. Do you have any idea how sexy your voice is Leo McGarry? I like when the passion boils over in you and you make me yours. I like the way your arms feel around me and your hand in mine. I like the way you touch me, in affection and in pure sexual heat. I absolutely love your grin.”

“Ditto. Ditto, ditto, ditto.”

They laughed again, sharing tender kisses. It was hard to separate even for a moment. Devlin threw back the covers and they slid into the warmth of the silk sheets. Leo held her in his arms, closing his eyes.

“I like the way I feel when you are in my arms. I like the way your skin smells, especially fresh from the shower. I like your energy. No, I love your energy. I like the way your eyes express every emotion. I like that I can make your eyes sparkle. I…I'm sleepy.”

“Rest darling.” She kissed his cheek. “You had a long day.”

“I have a whole new feeling about Christmas. I really liked it today.”

“There is a whole bunch of like in this room.” Devlin said laughing.

“A lot of love…I love you Devlin.”

“I…”

She stopped and didn’t say anything for a while. Her speechlessness helped wake Leo up. He shifted his body on the bed, turning on his side to look at her. The expression on her face was unreadable. There was some confusion, fear maybe, and what looked to Leo like indigestion. He had to be wrong about that one. Oh God, had he spoken too soon? He was so sure about how he felt though. At least he thought…no he was definitely sure. It had been so long since he felt something remotely like this; thought it might be a dream. Could people even feel like he did with Devlin? Since Thanksgiving he was a living, breathing Dylan Thomas poem. One of the good ones, not the warped ones.

“Dev…”

She shook her head, putting her finger on his lips. Don’t speak, she told him telepathically. Don’t modify or codify. What you said was perfect. Just give me a moment to catch my breath and get my bearings. You caught me a bit off guard. Leo nodded as if he understood her thoughts. Devlin closed her eyes.

“I love you too Leo. I'm not going to cry; I really refuse to cry.”

“Crying is OK.” Leo replied. 

“No, I'm alright. I love you.”

Leo smiled, drawing her into a soft kiss.

“I wanted to tell you a thousand times today but I was waiting for just a moment alone. I wanted you all to myself for this moment.”

“You’ve got me. Now make love to me.”

***

Devlin woke the next morning with a smile on her face. Leo was stroking her hair, looking quite content just to watch her sleep. He smiled too when her green eyes came into focus.

“Good morning.”

“Hello there. What are you doing?”

“Staring at you. I hope that’s OK.”

“Mmm hmm.” She stretched, covering her mouth. “How long have you been awake?”

“Not long.”

Devlin smirked, turning to look at the alarm clock. It was a little after 9:30.

“How long have you been awake?” she repeated.

“I can't tell you.”

“Why not?”

“Its not possible to have a conversation without a proper good morning kiss.”

“You do alright on mornings we are not together.” She sat up on her elbows. 

“There is where you are wrong. I can hardly function.”

“Yeah right.”

She laughed. Leo cut it off with a kiss. He always felt joyous when they were close. He wanted to find a way for them to be close as much as possible. Devlin deepened the kiss, bringing him to her by the elastic of his boxers.

“Now tell me.” she whispered.

“What? All memory before that kiss seems to be hazy.”

“Uh huh.” She laughed again.

“I love you.”

“Aw Leo, you're wonderful.”

“I'm not always sure of that.”

“You don’t have to be darling…I will remind you when you forget.”

He hugged her, taking in some of her positive energy.

“Lets have a lot of fun today.” He said.

“You have a plan?”

“I always have a plan. I am thinking brunch at IHOP then we can take the girls to the mall for some shopping. All the good sales start today.”

“Are you serious?”

“About what?”

“Brunch and shopping.”

“I want to spend the day with you and the girls. By the 28th I will be back at the White House and the next few weeks will be taxing. I don’t want that on my mind at all today.”

Devlin took his face in her hands.

“We are happy to be your distraction; ecstatic.”

“You are so much more than that.”

“You're going to regret this decision after spending an hour in the mall with them.”

“Nope.” Leo shook his head. “We are going to have a blast. I will get in touch with my often dormant adventurous spirit. But first, a shower…together.”

“That’s a pleasant idea.”

Leo sat up in bed, taking both of Devlin’s hands and pulling her up.

“Wait.” She pulled him back.

“What?”

“We don’t have to get up yet. The twins will not be out of bed for at least another hour or so. Are you that anxious to get out of bed with me, Leo McGarry?”

“Hell no. I find I don’t spend enough time in bed with you. We should do something about that soon.”

Devlin laughed aloud. Leo fell back into bed; she moved on top of him.

“An hour or so? Whatever will we do?”

“I'm thinking of one or two things right now. Wanna hear them?”

***


End file.
